vampirekissesfandomcom-20200216-history
Raven Madison
Raven Madison is a 16 year-old vampire obsessed goth girl. Raven is a fictional character in Ellen Schreiber's Vampire Kisses ''series. Raven lives in a town she refers to a "Dullsville" (bigger than a cave, but small enough to feel claustrophobic). Appearance Raven dresses extravagantly in elaborate Goth-style outfits and heavy eyeliner. Her eyes are black from her eye shadow. Events Halloween Raven dressed as a tennis player with her father's two hundred dollar racket. She gave some candy and a spider ring to Jameson, who she nicknamed Creepy Man. She encountered Trevor, who tries to get back at her for stealing his clothes by spray painting the Mansion and blaming it on her. She hits the spray can and Trevor's hand, but the racket goes flying with it. She takes off in Matt's, Trevor's best friend's, car and leaving Trevor behind. Alexander spots her as she's leaving not true. Snow Ball Raven takes Alexander to her school's Snow Ball and shows him around. When they get to the dancing room, Trevor walks up to them and starts insulting him. Trevor shows Raven his date, Becky, who is Raven's best friend. Raven is angry that he involved both of them. Trevor finally gets her to say the true reason why she snuck into the Mansion. When she explains, Alexander is hurt and runs off with Raven running off after him. Becky tries to follow her and to say that she's sorry. Raven is sad that Alexander may hate her and that she just lost her only compatible guy. Jagger and Luna When Alexander temporarily moves away from Dullsville, she starts looking for him in a Goth club in Hipsterville. The name of the club is the Coffin Club. There, she meets Jagger Maxwell and is invited to his apartment. Little does she know, Jagger is seeking revenge on Alexander. Alexander finds Raven and flees Hipsterville to go to Dullsville. Jagger follows them and tries to bond Alexander's girlfriend to him eternally so his revenge will be complete. Alexander and Raven trick Jagger into thinking that Raven is bound to Alexander. Coffin Club It’s summertime in Dullsville and Raven is chomping at the bit to get out of school. The only thing putting a damper on her plans is that Alexander still hasn’t returned from Hipsterville after reuniting Valentine Maxwell with his brother and sister. The only thing she catch the bus to Hipsterville for an impromptu visit to her Aunt Libby’s house. Raven takes the first opportunity she gets to head to the house Alexander and Jameson have rented. Her time with Alexander is never long enough. After a quick dinner it’s time for her to head back to her Aunt’s house. Before she goes inside though, she decides to check out The Coffin Club, the Goth club she visited the last time she was in Hipsterville (even though Alexander warned her not to go there alone). Once inside, she immediately can tell the place has changed. It is a lot more crowded and it seems a little more intense. She is intrigued by one person in particular – a motorcycle riding, leather wearing, purple haired man. She can’t seem to take her eyes off of him. He scares her and intrigues her at the same time. While looking around the club, Raven gets turned around and stumbles upon something called The Dungeon. The Dungeon is located underneath The Coffin Club. Some very interesting people are in attendance, including Jagger, Alexander’s long time enemy. A man named Phoenix challenges Jagger for leadership and Raven gets caught in it. It is revealed that Alexander is Phoenix. Relationships Her parents are Sarah and Paul Madison , and she has a brother who she calls Nerd Boy (Billy). Raven has a best friend named Becky Miller, whom she has known since the third grade, when she saw Becky crying on the front steps one day because she thought that her mom forgot to pick her up, they talked and became fast friends, since then shes all ways protected Becky. Trevor Mitchell is Ravens nemesis, hes been her nemesis since kindergarten and has not stopped tormenting her since then. Trevor plays soccer and is known as the popular guy in school. Trevor's best friend is Matt Wells, who later on in the story becomes Beckys Boyfriend, hes much nicer than Trevor. Raven first saw her future boyfriend, Alexander Sterling , on the way home from Matt Wells party, who she nicknamed "Gothic Guy." not knowing he was a vampire. Romantic Interests Alexander Sterling is her boyfriend, although Trevor was her first kiss. Her and Alexander have been through ups and downs but through their love for each they work through each and every problem. Alexander cares very deeply for Raven and wants to protect her from the Underworld. Trevor Mitchell It is certain that Trevor loves Raven because he tried to kiss her when she snuck in his room, and because the gift given to him by Raven when they were young was still there. In Vampireville'', when Luna and Trevor were walking down, he obviously imagined it was Raven. He goes out of his way to humiliate her, but is trying to get her attention. Raven often announced her detestation for Trevor, though she does occasionally admit that she thinks he's gorgeous, and even sometimes fantasizes about being together with him. Alexander Sterling Alexander is Raven's boyfriend. They met on the night of Halloween and although Raven was constantly switching between whether or not she believed Alexander to be a vampire, she came to the conclusion that she didn't mind. They have a lot in common due to Alexander being a traditional vampire and Raven's interest in gothic style. They both share the love for black, cemeteries, and life at night. They also are treated the same way as outcasts, and they both love each other deeply.She loves him but wants him to turn her and also is scared of that same fact Jagger Maxwell Jagger tried to bond Raven to him at the drive-in movie, but failed. Ever since, he has chased her, trying to bond with her at every oportunuty, but he is unsuccessful. At the Graveyard Gala, he dressed up as a grim reaper and found out that Raven is not a vampire or bonded to Alexander for all eternity. He tried to bond with her at the graveyard, but is beaten up by Alexander and Trevor before he could. He tries one last time in the final book and confesses to her that she is his dream girl and it is not his fault if Alexander won't take the opportunity to have his dream girl. He says he intends to at least try to have his dream girl, and he also says he cannot help it if it winds up the same girl. After he is rejected, he gives up on Raven and troubles the pair no more. Claude Sterling Claude is Alexander's cousin. He appears only in the manga. He seems attracted to Raven in a strange way, but not strong enough to pose a threat to Raven and Alexander's relationship. Gallery 263172.jpg|First time Raven appears on the book covers, Kissing Coffins 61NTM8thc6L.jpg|Raven on the Japanese book cover. VKItalian.jpg|Raven on the Italian book cover. Category:Snow Ball Category:Jagger and Luna Category:Coffin Club Category:Romantic Interests Category:Trevor Mitchell Category:Alexander Sterling Category:Jagger Maxwell Category:Claude Sterling Category:Appearance Category:Goth